quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolt
The Thunderbolt, also known as "Lightning Gun" or simply "LG", fires a steady stream of electricity. It can do incredible damage if it stays on a target. The Weapon will instantly hit the target it's pointed at, making it easier to use than the Nailguns. If the Thunderbolt is used in Water, Slime, or Lava, the gun will discharge all of its ammo (be it Cell or Plasma Cell) at once and cause all within sight, both in and even near the liquid, to explode (including the player). This can be an effective strategy if one has a Pentagram of Protection or Wetsuit. The Thunderbolt is the only gun in Quake that can shoot through walls. The electricity fired from the Thunderbolt will travel through a wall and possibly enter another point of the map if shot at the right point. The Thunderbolt has been recorded as being able to shoot an Unholy Altar through a wall. Strategy Single Player *The Thunderbolt is the most effective weapon in the game and the last one to be obtained. It's so powerful that it can destroy a Shambler in two seconds, making it just as useful as the Super Nailgun. Like the SNG, its two downsides are that its ammo is somewhat rare, so it's recommended to only use the Thunderbolt against dangerous enemies such as Shamblers and Vores, and that it depletes ammo rather quickly. However, the Enforcer drops five Cells when they're killed, so you'll have a decent collection of Ammo by the time you get a Thunderbolt. *The Thunderbolt is not available in Episode 1 or the Quake Shareware. In the Shareware version, it can be obtained through a cheat code. *With the Quad Damage, the LG becomes a diabolic weapon; it deals 120 HP of damage, so it can kill a Shambler in 5 hits (0.5 second). *When the cheat code to obtain all Weapons is activated, the ammunition capacity of the Thunderbolt is doubled, meaning you will have 200 cells. However, picking up a cell box when above the usual maximum of ammo will reset your amount of cells to 100. *Despite the power of this Weapon, it is absolutely worthless against Zombies (assuming that they're not under Water during a discharge), because they can only be killed if Gibbed. Multiplayer *In MP, the LG can take down an unarmored target within two seconds. Even with Red Armor, a target won't last long. *With the LG, you need to learn how to keep following a target with it, or else you'll be frequently firing into the air while the enemy attacks you. This is pretty difficult due to how jumpy players can be, so you'll need some practice and predicting skills in order to get good with it. If you feel that you can't figure out how to use the LG, don't worry about it, because the Rocket Launcher can do a ton of damage as well. *The Thunderbolt can also be used to finish off an enemy that's been critically injured by a rocket and knocked back by it, but is too far away for a follow-up rocket to be effective. Qtest While this is practically nonexistent in Qtest, an inventory icon still exists. Beta3 This firearm uses the Rocket Launcher's world model in Beta3. It was also called the lightning gun. Sounds Thunderbolt commencing Thunderbolt being used Gallery Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt on first-person view. Thunderbolt fire.jpg|Thunderbolt firing effect. Plasma Gun The mission pack Dissolution of Eternity gives the Thunderbolt a secondary function, the plasma gun. It fires orbs of explosive energy which will electrocute nearby enemies as they travel through the air, similar to the BFG10k from Quake 2. It uses Plasma Cells as ammunition and a slightly retextured weapon model. Thunderbolt (Plasma).jpg|Plasma Gun on first-person view. Plasma Orb 2.jpg|Plasma orb Plasma Orb detonation.jpg|Plasma orb hitting multiple enemies upon detonation Thunderbolt firing plasma Plasma flying Plasma exploding Death Messages Death by Own Discharge *''Player discharges into the water'' Death by Enemy Discharge *''Player accepts Attacker's discharge'' Death by Enemy Lightning *''Player accepts Attacker's shaft'' Category:Quake weapons Category:Weapons